Orthopedic devices such as spinal rods, plates, tethers, staples and other devices can be secured along the spinal column between one or more vertebral levels to stabilize the one or more vertebral levels. While surgical procedures along the spinal column for placement of such devices are becoming less invasive, the decrease in space available in the approach to the surgical site and at the surgical site for handling and manipulating of the devices increases the difficulty in maneuvering, maintaining and finally positioning of the devices during the procedure. Furthermore, the ability to manipulate the vertebrae of the spinal column by compressing or distracting the vertebrae before attachment of the orthopedic devices is hindered by the construct attached to the vertebrae, the complexity and size of the footprint of the instruments involved in delivering the compression or distraction forces, the desire to maintain a minimally invasive approach to the spinal column, the vital anatomical structures adjacent the surgical site, and other factors.